


Day 1-3

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (HSJ) [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Fluff, M/M, Prompts decided slightly intoxicated, Ratings and warnings for each fic in there, minor underage smoking/drinking, why doesn't daiki/chinen even show up as a pair allow me to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes prompts:- Erotic handholding (Ariyama)- The end of the bucket list (Arichii)- Nevermind, the moment is gone (Inooari)





	Day 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> Okay, so drymartaeni and I decided to make another challenge! This time with three pairs, and three fics a week because we're busy girls (ish). So hello I'm going to spam some of these tags :D
> 
> I had fun with these? Sorry about there being two trashy college aus heh.

Day 1. Erotic Handholding – AU, PG-15, alcohol and virgins – Yamada Ryosuke/Arioka Daiki

 

Daiki is adorable. He may be older, but he's still adorable, Yamada can't help but think. Daiki would probably get mad if he ever heard Yamada call him that, take it as a personal attack on his manly pride and then not reply to Yamada's texts for like three days. So Yamada never says it out loud, even though he often feels it.

To anyone else, Daiki is cool, like one of those guys you want to be. 25 years old very soon, wears leather jackets, has dyed hair and a voice from the gods, and a job at an indie record store. Yamada was mesmerized when he first met Daiki at a shady home party for one of Yuto's friends birthday, he's not even sure, all he remembers is getting really drunk and then Daiki. That he looked so cool and adult and hot and Yamada wanted to drag him into bed the second he saw him sitting there laughing on a ratty old couch.

So he made sure to be drawn into that group's conversation, then sat down next to Daiki as soon as there was a big enough space to go as a seat next to him. Daiki smelled fantastic and manly and Yamada's relief when Daiki's eyes sparked interest instead of disgust as Yamada pressed close was enormous because shit he wanted this guy.

They talked for the most part of the night, at least Yamada thinks so, he has quite a few dark spaces of memory loss from that night. But there are several memories of Daiki throughout the night, Daiki shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal a black T-shirt and really nice arms, Daiki laughing while cheering with him over a shot, Daiki's eyes shining while talking about music, Daiki's dark eyes on him as Yamada's hands got the tiniest bit invasive.

Honestly, when Yamada woke up the next morning he didn't even remember if they kissed or not, but figured they didn't do anything serious since he woke up fully clothed in a tangle with Yuto and a random girl on the couch. He was really hungover, and so it took him a few hours to find the phone number written on his wrist in permanent marker, along with “if you remember me, call me?” and he couldn't help smiling despite his headache.

That was two months ago, and since then, Yamada called Daiki, figuring since he was super hot last night, he must have still been at least attractive under sober judgement, and they met up.

They didn't really have a plan for their meeting, and in the end they went to a Starbucks for coffee, accidentally staying four hours to talk, and Daiki promised to call for another date.

It was almost love at first sight, if Yamada believed in stuff like that, since it barely took them two weeks from first encountering each other until they were kissing in Yamada's apartment. It felt freaking amazing and Yamada was so ready to take off his clothes when Daiki pulled back to end the kiss and say goodnight, promising to come again, and Yamada barely got a word out before Daiki was gone.

He'd been upset back then, wondering what went wrong, if he'd fucked something up without knowing. After that, they met another few times, and all Yamada got was make out sessions, which were totally hot, but he didn't get why there was nothing more. If Daiki's reactions were anything to go by he was pretty ready to throw Yamada down and have his way with him.

Finally, Daiki asked if what they were doing was casual or if there were any feelings involved, and he was pretty transparently nervous under the casual tone, but Yamada contained the smile to seriously answer that he was game for being boyfriends if Daiki was.

The smile of relief on Daiki's pretty face could be the most beautiful thing Yamada's ever seen.

Later that night, when Daiki tried to leave, he had to ask why Daiki always pulled back when they were about to get somewhere, if there was something wrong with him, and Daiki flushed scarlet, which was absolutely adorable but also made Yamada frown in concern.

“What?” He'd asked, heart beating hard in his chest, watching Daiki nervously fidget with his soda can.

“Look... Don't dump me immediately now, please?” He started, sounding a little pained. “But I've never had sex before.”

Yamada was so startled he couldn't think of anything to say, because Daiki looked so cool and confident and he'd been so interested in Yamada's advances, Yamada never even considered that possibility. But he caught himself quickly, honestly telling Daiki he had no idea and then of course it was understandable. That he didn't mind waiting for when Daiki felt ready for it. Daiki seemed surprised but touched about that, and Yamada wasn't sure whether to be offended or not that Daiki thought he was going to be dumped the second he confessed to being a virgin.

He decided to act a good boyfriend and just be supportive. At least until he figured out how much fun it was to tease Daiki.

“What the fuck is that?” Yuto stares at Daiki's phone screen over the restaurant table, beer in his hand forgotten as he tries to understand. “Is that a chicken with glasses, pooping mushrooms?”

“It is.” Daiki agrees, grinning, and Yuto looks like his brain was just directly attacked. He's a bit drunk, and apparently indie CD cover art is too much for his brain to cope with.

“But why?!” He calls, and Daiki laughs, slipping his phone back in his pocket under the table, but then his hand doesn't return to the table, and Yamada automatically reaches out to softly lay a hand on his arm.

Hikaru picks up the discussion on what a chicken with glasses could mean, and Yamada leans closer to Daiki, carefully running fingertips over Daiki's wrist, rubbing small circles against the sensitive skin and enjoying Daiki's little sharp intake of breath.

Yamada barely listens to the conversation as Hikaru and Yuto start discussing deep metaphors, but he can tell Daiki tries to care, even as Yamada's short nails lightly grazes the skin of his wrist before he lets his fingers slip down over Daiki's palm and between Daiki's own fingers.

It's not even scandalous, but he can tell it gets to Daiki from the faint blush on his cheeks and how he reaches for his beer with the other hand to hide it.

Daiki's adorable that way, the softest suggestive gestures can make him blush. And usually earns Yamada a heated make out session and sometimes a handjob when they're alone, which he doesn't mind at all.

He slowly rubs his own fingers against the soft insides of Daiki's, up and down a few times, before carefully sliding them up enough for their fingertips to touch, rubbing them together carefully and then uses his nails on the sensitive surface. Daiki shifts next to him, and Yamada smiles, leaning his head on Daiki's shoulder because he likes the closeness and Yuto only raises an eyebrow before going back to discussing the patriarchy and its influence on art.

Yamada's fingers gently slip back to lace in with Daiki's, thumb rubbing over Daiki's softly at first, but then he tightens his grip only to loosen it again, imitating the exact rhythm and pressure he'd use to stroke something else. Daiki definitely notices, Yamada can feel his shudder, and after another few moments, he pulls his hand free with a pink flush glowing on his cheeks.

A month ago, Yamada would have been worried he went too far, but now, he only smiles and lets Daiki get away, even though he's thoroughly tempted to let his hand slip over Daiki's thigh and up his inseam to feel what effect his not entirely innocent handholding had.

But then Daiki looks over at him, a long, dark, promising look of frustration and Yamada feels warm all over, and suddenly he wants to go home right now.

He doesn't have any cravings for actual sex anymore, not when Daiki's so easy to wind up on simple teasing. He doesn't mind waiting forever as long as Daiki's embarrassed and aroused blush stays so adorable.

 

 

Day 2. The End of the Bucket List – AU, underage drinking/smoking, PG-15 – Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri

 

"So how do you feel about starting University?" Chinen asks calmly as he hops onto the window sill with ease, leaving his bag on the ground below him.

"Good to see you too." Daiki replies, wondering what brought that on tonight of all nights, but at the same time he knows.

"I had a shitty day." Chinen sighs, which explains nothing, then leans against the window frame as he looks at Daiki with a tired expression, reaching out a hand pointedly.

"Horrible customers?" Daiki asks knowingly, handing Chinen their shared pack of cigarettes.

It's past midnight but the spring night is still warm, smelling like cherry blossoms and sun heated asphalt and it doesn't feel that late. Daiki's parents are asleep since long, and so they keep their conversation quiet despite Daiki's room being on the ground floor while his parents and brother sleep upstairs.

It would be a disaster if he was caught smoking in the middle of the night after all.

"Yeah." Chinen sighs, fingers easily working out a cigarette and pulling a lighter from his pocket. "Some people are just so full of themselves, like, yes, I do service but I'm not a slave."

"I hate people." Daiki agrees, taking the pack from Chinen's hand while watching him light up and how the flame illuminates his beautiful but tired features.

Chinen works a part time job after high school, like one of those ambitious kids Daiki wishes he'd been. It's a popular restaurant close to Daiki's house, so Chinen comes by almost every night after his shift to complain about people in general over a cigarette. Daiki's house is on his way home after all, and just stopping by the window for half an hour is perfect. And Daiki looks forward to their nightly meetings all day.

Chinen's two years younger than him, but just one year below him in school because he's a bright kid, just about to finish his second high school year while Daiki's doing his third.

Daiki always found Chinen appealing somehow, ever since they met in middle school, adorable and passionate and quiet but still so skilled and smart. Mature for his age. And so he hung out with Chinen even though he was younger, and there was no questions about it. It just becomes very apparent that Chinen's younger now that Daiki's leaving and Chinen has to stay. The graduation ceremony is tomorrow.

"You didn't answer my question." Chinen says evenly, looking up at Daiki with those serious dark eyes, watching Daiki light his own cigarette.

"... I'm a bit scared." Daiki admits, even though he's only spoken about how excited he is to everyone else, even his other friends. It's just so easy to be honest with Chinen. Especially when he knows that Chinen doesn't really want him to leave, but would never say it out loud.

His words make Chinen smile softly, and Daiki smiles back, pleased to have put a smile on those lips again. Worn out is not a good look on Chinen, makes Daiki want to take care of him and tell him not to push himself so much.

"I don't really feel finished with high school." He goes on, his heart rate speeding up despite himself, and Chinen just watches him while slowly exhaling smoke.

"Yeah?" Chinen asks with a teasing tone. "Why?"

"I feel... Isn't high school supposed to be when you make all those stupid decisions and have your heart broken and it can still heal?" Daiki says, then takes a drag of his own cigarette, fingers only shaking a little considering what he's decided to confess tonight.

He's been in love with Chinen for much longer than he'd ever admit, even to himself. Probably forever. It just didn't hit him in the face until they went to a random house party with some friends a few months ago, getting drunk off cheap wine and vodka shots, and Chinen looked gorgeous with glittering eyes and pink cheeks. Except Daiki wasn't the only one who thought so, since there was suddenly a cute girl crawling close, and before Daiki knew it Chinen had kissed her, and not an innocent kiss either.

Daiki forgot how to breathe, forgot everything besides the cold horror clawing through his body at the sight, and he'd told a friend he felt sick and was leaving, stumbling home while trying to make his mind stop spinning.

It wasn't until he got home and crashed fully clothed on his bed that he realized that was the first time he'd ever seen Chinen kiss someone, even show interest in someone, and the fact that he did and by the looks of it had done so before caused a much bigger reaction in Daiki than being disappointed Chinen never told him about it. Instead he was devastated because it wasn't him being kissed. And suddenly he found himself wondering things he'd never thought about before, wondered if Chinen was still a virgin, what he'd look like turned on and naked in bed, what his voice would sound like moaning Daiki's name, and he blushed so hard in shame and realization he almost cried.

It took him a few days to try and cope with it, try to figure out when he fell head over heels in love, wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Chinen again without blushing.

But the next time they met, Daiki's hurricane of feelings suddenly settled down to rest, pleased with being back in Chinen's presence and not caring much about anything else, and so Daiki figured it could still work.

Except when he wasn't around Chinen his mind started working again, wondering what would happen if he never said anything, if Chinen would find a girlfriend he loved, and what could have been if he did confess his feelings. And the more he thought about it the more convinced he got that Chinen wouldn't find him disgusting even if Daiki said how he felt.

So he decided that besides all the other things he wanted to do before graduating high school, he had to tell Chinen how he felt. And as anything else he procrastinated it as long as he could.

"You want to have your heart broken?" Chinen asks with amusement in his eyes. "That's not hard, just walk up to one of the cuter girls and ask them to go out with you?"

Daiki makes a face, and he knows Chinen expects him to protest that of course they'd go out with him, is that a challenge, but instead he draws a shaky breath and flicks ashes from his cigarette onto the gravel just below his window.

"I kind of want you to do it." He finally manages in a rush of breath, and it takes him three long seconds before he dares turning around to look at Chinen.

He's got an eyebrow raised in confusion, cigarette held passively between his fingers as he watches Daiki, but his voice is clear as he opens his mouth. "You want me to break your heart?"

It sounds strange when spoken, and Daiki realizes his confession was probably the worst one of the century. But it's true, if Daiki would trust his heart to anyone, even with the possibility of it breaking being unbearably high, it would be Chinen. He nods slowly, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks just from his quick heartbeat.

"... I can't do that, I'm sorry." Chinen says evenly, eyes serious and intense and Daiki has no idea what that means but it doesn't sound good.

"Just-" He starts, but then pauses to swallow because his voice breaks, and he turns back to look out the window. "Just forget I said anything."

"Daiki." Chinen's voice is so firm Daiki doesn't have a choice but to turn back despite feeling tears about to start building for reasons he doesn't even know, and Chinen holds his gaze as he speaks, voice pointed. "I could never break your heart."

It takes Daiki's confused mind a few moments to realize what Chinen is saying, but when he does he just stubs his cigarette on the window sill before leaning in to kiss him.

For a horrifying moment he thinks he got it all wrong, soft lips against his immobile and slack, but then they part on a sigh and an arm comes up to wrap around Daiki's neck, pulling him closer.

Daiki's probably never been turned on that quickly before in his life, want flooding his entire body as he kisses Chinen so hard he presses him into the window frame, luring his tongue out to play with his own, and he tastes like tobacco and restaurant food and something addicting.

Chinen's fingers toys with strands of Daiki's hair as he arches up against Daiki, working against the hold Daiki has on him but not protesting it.

Then suddenly he jumps and breaks the kiss, swearing under his breath and Daiki's so disorientated he doesn't comprehend what happened first.

But Chinen pushes him off and mutters another curse as he reaches down to brush at his thigh, and Daiki has to laugh as he realizes Chinen dropped his cigarette against his leg, leaving a black mark against his jeans.

"Don't laugh these are expensive." Chinen tells him, flicking his cigarette to the ground for the offence it just committed.

"I love you." Daiki blurts out, the relief flooding him removing any restraints he's had for the past couple of months.

Chinen looks up from his destroyed pants, the frown fading into a soft smile. "I love you too. So if heartbreak was on your high school bucket list, I guess you'll just have to stay there for a while longer."

Daiki rolls his eyes, considering telling Chinen that wasn't it at all, but figures he can spend his time much better and leans in for another searing kiss before pulling Chinen inside his room instead.

 

Day 3. Nevermind, the moment is gone – Fluff, kind of, PG – Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei

 

Location shoots are great. Even if it's for some mildly torturous variety show, Daiki still loves location shoots. Especially in summer, when they can be outdoors, in the countryside.

They're having a TV shooting super early tomorrow morning, only BEST, and they don't know what the hell they're going to do but Daiki's ready to bet a lot of money on farming work. It's a small town far out west of Tokyo, and since they're getting woken up at 5 tomorrow morning they were brought here tonight.

It's 9 pm and the evening sun starts showing tendencies on setting, bathing the fields in gold as a soft breeze runs through the grass-like crops that Daiki has no idea what it is. He can tell it's pretty. "It's a beautiful country we live in, isn't it?" Inoo asks softly, fingers slipping in to lace with Daiki's much shorter ones, and Daiki lets him because there's not a soul around.

They excused themselves after dinner, promising not to get lost, to make sure to be back at the hostel at 11, latest, and not to be photographed. Whichever photographer would follow them here kind of deserves a picture though, Daiki can't help but think. They're quite a bit away from the small town, walking a slim, slightly overgrown gravel road between fields that can only be used for sowing and harvest, and it's such a difference from Tokyo to be so completely on the countryside.

"It really is." Daiki agrees, a little surprised Inoo enjoys it here because he's the embodiment of a city boy. But he looks peaceful as he looks around, thin cardigan flowing slowly behind him in the breeze and sunglasses pushed up on his head messing up his hair.

"I could almost imagine living on the countryside when I'm old." Inoo muses, and Daiki laughs.

"Except they don't have manicure or brand hairstylists here. Or fancy home delivery. Or interesting architecture." He points out, squeezing Inoo's hand to enhance that he's kidding. But Inoo just rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah and I can't do hard work like farming anyway, I'm too poorly trained. If they make us clean for cows or something tomorrow I'm gonna cry."

"Which will make great TV, so go ahead." Daiki grins, and Inoo shoulders him to make him stop but still smiles. "They can tease you forever on Meringue for it too."

"Yeah. There's definitely gonna be animals. And I'll smell like animal forever because the smell never leaves your hair." Inoo makes a face, and even though Daiki's not that fond of large animals himself, he kind of hopes there'll be cows or pigs or something just to see Inoo suffer.

"I'll still love you even if your hair smells like cow." Daiki says supportively, and Inoo rolls his eyes.

"Really? And here I thought you were only dating me for my beauty and allure." He says sarcastically, and it's Daiki's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, not to be that person but people only realized your beauty a few years ago, I've dated you a whole lot longer than that." Daiki points out, just to brag a little.

He'd like to point it out to everyone who looks at Inoo's slutty magazine shoots these days and wants to get in bed with him, because Daiki saw that years ago. How attractive Inoo is, how beautiful his smile is and how pretty his hands are. How he's got a random pattern of thinking but it's sweet that he's awkward, because he's really smart, things just doesn't always come out the way he wants them.

Sometimes Daiki wonders what would have happened if he didn't confess his feelings all those years ago when Inoo was just the awkward Best member hardly anyone understood. If they'd be dating today. But the way Inoo squeezes his hand like he senses Daiki's mind running away with him convinces him that somehow, they'd have found a way to each other anyway.

Dating Inoo isn't easy. One day he wants 110% of Daiki's attention, the next he wants to be left alone, sometimes he's understanding and a good listener and sometimes he whines hideously, but Daiki wouldn't want anything else. Because he knows Inoo will always be there for him if he needs him, and Daiki will do the same.

"Dai-chan?" Inoo starts, his voice thoughtful and serious, but it only makes Daiki intrigued rather than worried. "How do you imagine your future?"

Daiki pauses, surprised by the question because he doesn't entirely understand it. "I... We'll be idols until we disband at 40? Same as yours, I don't know?"

"No I mean..." Inoo pauses, licking his lips as he gazes thoughtfully over the fields. "Like family? Do you want a family?"

"I... guess?" Daiki says, because he hasn't thought much about it. They've jokingly talked about how their poor kids would grow up sometimes, but never talked seriously about something like that.

"... I want kids." Inoo says, slowly but calmly after a little while, and suddenly Daiki feels an irrational worry clasping at his heart, because he knows Inoo wouldn't leave him for a woman, ever, but the only thing he can't give Inoo is children. But then Inoo goes on and he relaxes. "And I want them with you. I don't care how or if there's a mother involved somewhere or however it works. I just know I want a real family eventually."

Daiki doesn't reply immediately, very surprised by Inoo's sudden serious talk, because he never hinted at wanting to talk about things like that.

"... Okay." Daiki accepts softly, letting the idea of raising children with Inoo sink into his brain, but he still can't really see it before him, not for real.

"I just figured-" Inoo starts, but then there's a phone signal breaking the tranquillity of their surroundings and Inoo heaves a sigh and pulls out his phone from his pocket and looks at the screen before glancing at Daiki. "Takaki."

Daiki just nods and Inoo picks up.

"Yes?" He asks, but he doesn't sound the least annoyed at getting interrupted. "No, you can't borrow my underwear Yuya, why would you do that."

Daiki bursts out laughing despite the serious feelings still revolving in his head, trying to envision themselves in images for him to understand and take to heart.

"Are you drunk? We told you not to drink that liquor, you're getting up at five?" Inoo raises an eyebrow and Daiki just shakes his head and turns to start walking back.

"Yes go to bed, we'll be back soon." Inoo says, then hangs up even though Daiki hears Takaki trying to say something else.

"Who needs kids when we have Best?" Daiki asks lightly, and Inoo just shakes his head with a smile, turning as well to start following Daiki back into town.

"That's very true." He agrees, but then slips his hand into Daiki's for another while, tone changing back to serious for one more sentence. "But please think about it."

"I will." Daiki promises, and Inoo smiles and starts reciting his phone call instead, seriousness blown from his voice.

Daiki listens and laughs, thinking that for Inoo to be happy, he'd do anything. Besides, kids are cute.

 


End file.
